How I Think InuYasha Should Have Started
by AnimeRoxx
Summary: Just a little fan-fic telling how I think InuYasha should have began. Rated T because, I don't know. It should probably be rated K, but oh well! : Please Read and Review :


_NaruHina Fan 96:_** Hey guys! This fic might not be good. I have writers block and am just writing this to get rid of it, and it is working. I reread what I wrote and didn't think it was that good, but I decided to put it up anyways. Please review and tell me what you think! Could you do the review, Bunny?**

_Bunny:_** NaruHina Fan 96 does NOT own InuYasha. But she does own me.**

_**How I Think InuYasha Should Have Started**_

~Kagome's P.O.V.~

"Wake up, Kagome." my mom said.

My eyes opened slowly.

"Happy 15th birthday, Kagome!" mom, grandpa, and Sota all yelled before I could even sit up and stretch.

I jumped surprised.

"Did you really have to scream?" I said still half asleep.

"Sorry." they all said and left so I could get changed.

I went to my dresser and got out my boring school uniform. It was a white shirt with a green collar and cuffs, a green skirt, a red cloth, white knee-high socks, and brown shoes.

After I was dressed I went downstairs to get me some breakfast. I got white rice, my favorite type.

I went outside to walk to school, but I saw Sota looking down at the well.

"What's wrong, Sota?" I asked.

"Our cat went down there." he answered.

"Well, why don't you do get him?" I asked.

"Fine, I will." he said and walked down the stairs.

There was a bright flash of blue light and a humongous monster with 6 arms popped up, and it grabbed Sota. It held onto him tight.

"Where is the Sacred Jewel? Hand it over! NOW!" the thing said.

"What are you?" I screamed.

"I am Mistress Centipede." she said. "Now hand over the jewel!"

"We don't have it! Now let go of my brother." I shouted at her.

I ran after her, but she jumped back into the well.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled.

"Don't worry, Sota! I'm comin for ya!" I shouted. (A/N: Line from Resident Evil 4. I don't own RE4. Leon says, "Don't worry, Ashley! I'm comin for ya!")

I jumped into the well, but the monster wasn't there anymore, and neither was Sota. There was another flash of blue light, then I was at the bottom of the well. I looked up but didn't see a ceiling. Instead, I saw the sky, trees, and leaves. What in the world?

I climbed out of the well and saw Mistress Centipede, and she was still holding Sota.

"Sota!" I yelled.

She took off crawling.

"Kag….!" was all I heard my brother scream.

I took off running toward the sound. I heard her yell before I got there. I ran faster.

When I got there, she was holding her side where blood was gushing out. Sota was hiding behind an elderly woman with a bow.

Before I even knew what was happening, Mistress Centipede grabbed a hold of me.

"You have the Shikon No Tama! Give it to me." she commanded.

"Did she just say that that girl has the Sacred Jewel?" asked the elderly woman.

"Kagome!" yelled a scared Sota.

Mistress Centipede threw me on the ground on my side and something came out of my stomach. It was round and pink.

"The Shikon No Tama!" the woman yelled.

"What?" Sota questioned. "It's real?"

She just ignored him and was saying something about the jewel and a person named Kikyo.

"That's the jewel. Give me it!" she demanded.

I got up from where I was on the ground. My legs were shaking. I rested my hands on my side where the blood was coming out.

"Grab the jewel and run! Don't let her have it!" the woman shouted.

As soon as she said it, I did it. I don't know who she is, but she is protecting my brother, so she must be good.

I picked it up and took off running as fast as I could. I got deeper into the forest. She was following close behind and everyone else was trailing behind her.

"Kikyo!" yelled an angry man.

The sound came from ahead of me. I ran faster. Maybe he could help me.

About 30 seconds later, I came to a big tree that looked like the Sacred Tree. I think it was the Sacred Tree. There was a man wrapped up to it a vine. He had on a red kimono, and silver hair, and…..DOG EARS?

"There you are, Kikyo! Why are you afraid of that demon? Just slay her like you did me." he said.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked confused.

"Yes I am talking to you, Kikyo! Who else would I be talking to?" he asked clearly irritated.

As he was saying this, the demon and everyone else caught up, but I didn't even notice.

"I am not this Kikyo person! I'm Kagome Higurashi. KA-GO-ME HIG-UR-A-SHI!" I yelled as I walked up closer to him. "Now stop…..eeeeeeee!" I screeched as the demon grabbed me.

"What do you mean you aren't Kikyo? If you weren't, then you wouldn't smell so….you aren't her." InuYasha stated.

"InuYasha has awakened, Lady Keada." one of the men said stating the obvious.

"It can't be! My sister's seal should have lasted forever!" Keada said shocked.

"Give me the jewel!" the demon commanded. Then, she grabbed the jewel away from me, and threw me towards InuYasha.

"Hey!" InuYasha said getting my attention. I looked up at him as he continued. "Can you pull out this arrow?"

"I think." I said getting up and walking up to him.

I grabbed the arrow and pulled. I pulled really hard and it finally came out.

"My sister's spell has been removed!" Keada said.

InuYasha broke the vines and killed the demon with one swipe of his claws. I picked up the jewel off of the ground.

"Give me the jewel, girl." said InuYasha.

"What? I thought you were the good guy? Like the hero!" I said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't think, then. Now hand it over." he said.

InuYasha ran at me. I panicked and took off running away from him, scared for my life. He swiped at my head, but luckily I tripped and fell.

"Eeeeeeppppp!" I screeched.

"Give me the…WHAT THE?" InuYasha said.

Black prayer beads were forming a necklace around his neck. He tried to pull them off, but they wouldn't come off.

"Hurry, child! Say the word of subjugation!" Keada said.

"Um…..ah…." I didn't know what to say. His ears twitched and it reminded me of a dog, and the word "SIT" just came out of my mouth.

InuYasha slammed face first into the ground right after I said that. He got back up and said something.

"What the heck are these things?" he asked himself.

"Those are subjugation beads." Keada said calmly.

"What did you say, you old hag?" he asked madly.

"Kagome." she said and I knew what she was getting at.

"Sit!" I said and he fell face first again, making a big hole in the ground.

_NaruHina Fan 96:_** That's it. So what did ya think? I just want to make a few things clear. The only reason Sota went there was because Mistress Centipede had a hold of him. While he is there, he stays in the village and plays with the other kids. When she is facing Yura, the first time, and falls back into the well, Sota is with her and falls in, too, and he can never return. Then, the rest of the series id the same. Thanks for reading!**

_Bunny:_** Please review!**


End file.
